Big Time Aliens
by Fluffy Otters
Summary: The boys discuss the possibility of Aliens and Life on other planets. James debates with Logan on said topic and something interesting is revealed...yes, I know it is weird.


Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush but man do I wish I did.

Author's Note: My first ever BTR story but it kind of gets weird. I was watching too much Twilight Zone and Sci-Fi stuff.

"Hey Kendall, do you think there are people living on Mars?" Carlos randomly asked while the four guys of Big Time Rush were sunning themselves by the Palm Woods Pool. "I mean, the universe is such a big place that there must be life else where so why hasn't there been anybody found?" James, Kendall, and Logan all just stared at him.

"Umm, what exactly brought this up? And yes, there probably is other life but no, I am fairly sure there is none on Mars."

"Well, I was flipping through channels on the television and I suddenly saw War of the Worlds on and watched it. And it just made me think what if there was other life on planets? Would they be friendly? Or would they try to destroy us? I think they would be friendly and bring lots of cool stuff. Maybe they'd let me play with their rockets!"

"Carlos, that is not going to happen. There has been life found on Mars in ancient bacteria and simple life forms but nothing advanced far beyond that to even think let alone build advanced technologies and travel the universe. And no such life has been found anywhere else so the likelihood of their being advanced life beyond Earth is infinitesimally small and quite unlikely. For example, to have life you need the right balance of environments and most planets in the galaxy don't have that. You can't be too close or too far from the sun because too far and you freeze while if you're too close, the planet is far too hot. Then there is the matter of an atmosphere to prevent oxygen and other gasses from leaving…"

"Well what about all those sights of flying saucers and ufos? And alien abductions? How do you explain that then Mr. Egghead?" James interrupted crossing his arms. Logan rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Nothing more than just mass hysteria, delusions, and mistaken identity. You know, things of that sort. The 1947 Roswell crash turned out to be a weather balloon."

"Uh…no it wasn't, that was a government coverup where they took the alien bodies and pieces of their ship to that secret government facility where they store things and then they made up some story about a weather balloon. But there were witnesses that saw the bodies and touched the metal and it was like nothing they had ever seen before."

"They were probably not reliable witnesses. It is well known that eye witnesses are notoriously unreliable and inaccurate when it comes to solving crimes. That is why you look for real physical evidence, people's memories can change over time and important details can be changed or forgotten."

"But even the government itself looked into tracking down the flying saucers and alien things. It's called Project Blue Book and while they did release portions of it noting their failures, how do we know that what they released is real or the whole portion of what they found? For all we know, the government is well aware and dealing with alien races as we speak, trading for their technologies like X-ray and radio and other things."

"X-ray and radio were already invented genius. And I somehow doubt that we are getting things like cell phones and ipods from alien races. Nor have we gotten cold fusion or hyper-dimensional transportation devices that Sci-fi writers of the 50s and 60s with their aliens and by 2000 we would all have flying cars and have colonies outside our solar system and galaxy. Its 2010 and we still haven't even come close to that. And if there were smart aliens, they would have contacted us by now or we would have seen them."

"But we have seen them!" James cried out, throwing his hands up into the air. He was getting frustrated with Logan's stubbornness. What was so hard about there being life other than Earth life? It would only make sense that Earth was not alone and the Universe was a very, very big place. And who said that this other life had to have the same conditions that Earth did? Life evolved differently in the various environments and James knew from that horrible place called school, who'd know he'd actually learned anything there!, in a forced science class all about various life forms found in places it had been assumed life couldn't have existed. Life existed far below the ocean in the dark depths that the sunlight can never penetrate, in volcanic hotbeds, and in the freezing subzero temperatures that humans could never survive. Strangely, that lesson had been interesting enough to pull even James's attention from combing his perfect hair and looking good to actually listening intently. That was a good lesson. And he learned that there were many fine intelligent animals that had brains comparable to humans like dolphins, pigs, etc. From watching Jurassic Park he also learned that some dinosaurs like velociraptors were amazingly intelligent as well as coldly vicious and if it hadn't been for the great cataclysm that wiped out most species on Earth, humans would never have survived to become the top species on the planet and it would still be ruled by the dinosaurs. Who is to say there is no intelligent life outside of humans? Also, just because something is small doesn't mean it isn't intelligent. It just makes it harder to see.

"Based on the scant evidence of a few eyewitnesses, grainy photographs that could be of anything, and a few mysterious markings does not prove the existence of other life in the universe, let alone an intelligent one. Look, the universe is very large mostly filled up of empty space. The nearest star to us outside of the sun is 4 some lightyears away, assuming it is even possible outside of fiction to travel at the speed of light. To have a fuel energy lasting that long at such speed is pretty much impossible and should some alien know how to use it to reach the light barrier, they'd still have to travel years to get to our planet. But the likelihood that they do this is very small. I'm sorry James and Carlos but it is just not possible to have other intelligent life forms, let alone ones that reach our planet and travel in supposed saucers. We'd have known by now and they would have contacted us."

"Well, how do you know they haven't? I call global sightings of saucers and other mysterious flying vehicles all over the world a pretty big message. There are stories of visitations from elsewhere in many cultures and it is possible these visitations were really intelligent life forms from elsewhere that are finally returning. Also, considering that they are advanced enough to fly across the universe in ships faster than you're speed of light by using warpholes or whatever, then being able to avoid being detected by radar or any other earthly tracking system would be a cinch. For all we know, they have received our message and are making contact but we don't understand it. Or they don't understand us. Or something! They probably don't speak English or might not even need to talk at all and might communicate mentally or something like in that one show or book or something that I can't remember! Clearly there are other life forms and ones that have visited the Earth before and probably still are! Kendall, support me on this!"

"I don't know James, Logan's probably right. I don't believe in aliens for if they did exist, they wouldn't be hiding and we'd all know about it. Also, Logan's usually right about stuff." James huffed and got up.

"Well f-you guys, I'm leaving." James turned and model strutted off. "And they are real! I know they are!" The other boys just looked at each other and shrugged, not knowing what to say. Carlos decided to go and see what was better for sliding, whip cream or grease and Kendall just sunbathed while Logan sat working on advanced math. James sighed, watching from behind as he lifted his shirt and touched a small barely noticeable scar down the inside of his right shoulder.

"There is other life guys. I know it for fact. For I am not from your world." James's appearance flickered for a second, his face revealing a green scaly humanoid lizard and then flickered back to human.

"There are others out there and they are all around." Giving a laugh, James turned and pressed a button in the inside of his jacket.

"Carlos, Logan, and Kendall are still clueless. Continuing with human identity exchange as planned." Turning off the recorder, James hummed as he went back to their room, living the life of the ever wonderful, ever perfect, human James Diamond.


End file.
